1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hollow golf club head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a golf club head which includes a face member having an extending portion that extends backward from a face portion forming the face has been proposed (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-6698). This golf club head is designed to increase the distance of a shot by the above-described extending portion.